<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>February 9th - Candlelight by shenala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649623">February 9th - Candlelight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala'>shenala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The power goes out for Steve and Bucky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>February 9th - Candlelight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the power went out, Steve sighed at the loss of the documentary he'd been watching and started the countdown. He'd just reached 4 when...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Steve!!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right on time, Steve thought with a smirk before standing up from the sofa and moving to look up the stairs. At the top, Bucky was stood, barechested, one side of his hair still visibly damp, the other dry and fluffed up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's up, Buck?" Steve asked innocently, biting down on the side of his cheek to keep his smile at bay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a waste of time though because Bucky could see the laughter the blonde was holding back, "you know what" he glared, "I was in the middle of drying my hair!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve laughed warmly as he made his way up the stairs towards his husband, "sorry Buck, I'm not in charge of electricity. That's Thor's thing." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you think he could fix it?" Bucky asked absently, his thumb rubbing a circle on Steve's hipbone where he'd instinctively taken hold once he'd been close enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pretty sure this is Con Ed's fault rather than anything godly, love", Steve watched Bucky pout for a moment, before moving him back towards their bedroom, "if we dampen the side you've dried, I can braid it out the way 'til the power's back. Heat's on so you won't get a chill."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Bucky's hair out of his face, thanks to Steve's excellent french braiding skills, he settled in on the sofa with a blanket tucked around his knees and the cats curled up around his feet, while Steve gathered their supplies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[3 months ago: "Yes Buck, we do need a blackout box! Do </span>
    <span class="u">
      <span>you</span>
    </span>
    <span> want to be looking through all the cupboards tryin' to find candles? Or wondering where the lighter is? No. So we need a box."]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve had stocked up on LED candles after their success back in October, and he scattered them around the room, leaving a couple in the kitchen, and placing a few in jars so that they could carry them when they needed the bathroom etc.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the power out, he hadn't wanted to open the fridge, so he'd grabbed some chips and candy from the cupboard, as well as a couple of soda cans before cuddling up to Bucky, pulling another blanket over his legs before Jussie jumped up next to him and lay his head across them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's just like the old days" Bucky murmured against Steve's shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah" Steve snorted a laugh, "strange to think we only had a couple of lamps and the radio to worry about when there was no power back then." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm, we should do this more often. Just you, me and some candles. S'romantic when there's no chance of burnin' the house down." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You mean, you don't find arson romantic?" Steve teased, jolting when metal fingers pinched him just below his ribs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, you punk, I do not" Bucky laughed, "now shut up and cuddle me in candlelight."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So bossy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pot meet kettle."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>shenala.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>